Paint Me A Picture
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: There was never a time where Daiki Aomine thought he was an arrogant, conceited jerk. But as karma would have it, all it took was a meeting with her for him to even consider that there was something intolerable about him. Chiharu and her bashfulness would make him see that. And as much as he would deem that she wasn't his type, poor Daiki had already set his own downfall.[DaikixOC]
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

* * *

><p>"Well, then! Why don't you earn for the family!? All you do is sit around at home and do nothing, so don't tell me how to live my life!" My father's voice reverberated through the walls and I felt myself shudder. It was horrifying; I hated it when they yelled. Yelling is all that happens when my brother isn't around.<p>

I look out of my window, from my room and see that it's almost night time. I have school the next day, and it's the first day of my life at the new High School too. Touo High School. My brother is in his final year. I pull my straight light red hair up in a ponytail and I put on some pants, because I like staying at home without pants on. Come on, most of us do.

I decided to find my brother, because at times of dire loneliness which I was facing right then, a hug from Chikashi was all I needed. In the evenings, he takes walks because he's in the track team, and that leaves me alone at home. I can't run with him, I have a very bad breathing problem.

But I couldn't take it that day. I looked at the mirror at my reflection and I let out a breath. My hands were cold, like they always were, and my cheeks were red. Nothing new there, I always blushed. Always. Didn't even need a reason.

Would it surprise you if I told you it was my first time going out without my brother, or anyone to accompany me? Yeah. I'm terrible with directions, not that my brother was great at it, but he was better. I didn't know the way around my own locality, and probably that's why my brother and I had to join the local High school, Touo.

I grabbed my sweater, since it was cold outside, and dashed out of the house, my parents not even noticing me walking away.

As I walked through the streets, I noticed that I didn't really know much about where to go for walks and where not to. Every corner looked the same to me. I passed by my school, surprisingly and I stopped in front of the gate, marveled by the largeness of it. "Wow, this place is huge." I muttered and continued walking, dreading the fact that I didn't have a cell phone.

I passed through a park, and I loved how it looked like in the sunset. I wished I had a canvas where I could paint how it looked like, but I was empty handed, and I had to remember carefully how the sunset looked like and how the swings were reflected with the deep orange color and how the sky looked too. I licked my lips which was dry and I didn't notice that I took a few steps toward the park, and I entered it and stood near the basketball court, unaware that someone was already there.

"Watch out!" was all I heard before I blacked out. When I woke up, of course, I didn't lose consciousness or anything, I was completely aware of what happened, right after I fell. I groaned, and sat up, someone coming toward me, because I could hear footsteps. I hear them click their tongue, obviously annoyed that my presence interrupted whatever it was they were doing.

And the next thing I saw was blue. Dark blue and I really wasn't a fan of that color, up until I stared into this person's eyes. They were all I could see. He held out a hand for me, and I didn't know if I took it or not, but I was standing the very next minute. I couldn't see his face, I only looked into his eyes, which I knew he thought was rude and he snapped his fingers in front of my face and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you retarded? That blow could have hurt you. Don't stand too close to the court if you can't even play ball-""It was your fault, don't snap at me!" I said, my ears burning with heat, and rubbed my head, the bump hurting a little. He clicked his tongue once more, not even bothered whether I was safe or not, and walked away. I walked away too, but the image of his eyes was stuck in my head.

It was all I could picture, and I couldn't remember if I dreamt about it when I slept that night, but I know for sure that I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I was mesmerized with how his eyes shone. They were so charming and at the same time, they were the most expressive eyes that I had ever seen. That night, I didn't paint the sunset that I thought I would, I painted his eyes. Not his face, because I didn't remember his face at all, only his eyes. And how when they stared into mine, I was almost certain he could see into my soul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ah, finally published my Aomine story. Ugh. I've been keeping this in my folder for ages! I tried my hardest to keep Aomine in character here, and I hope he isn't too out of character. My OC Chiharu is a little too simple to understand. She's got health issues, like I've mentioned in the prologue - which will make itself clear in the later chapters. So, tell me what you think! Read and review, my dears. :')_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One -**

* * *

><p>Would it be a bad thing if on the first day of school, I had to rush to the bathroom before class, even if I was late? Actually, it wasn't the first day of school, it was technically the second since I fell ill on the first day and I couldn't go. Anyways, I rushed to the bathroom, hoping no one saw me and locked myself inside to finish my business. It was hard, holding it in, and since I was late in the morning I couldn't go at home. The woes of a lazy high school girl.<p>

After I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror, my brown eyes were expressionless and I walked to class, not knowing where it was, since my direction sense was just that bad. Couldn't help it, it ran in the family. Once I did manage to find my way, I almost stepped inside class and, "Excuse me professor!" I almost yelped and the class broke out in small giggles. I turned red immediately.

"Ah, you're late on your first day, Saito-san!" The teacher said, with an apologetic expression which I returned because during such moments no one really would know how to react unless they were really arrogant. There was this boy, Suwabe, in my middle school who is probably the most arrogant person I had ever seen. He would tell the teacher that he came late because he woke up late. I would forever admire his guts.

"I'm sorry." I said and the teacher sighed, and let me in because he had no other choice. It was the first day after all. I didn't know where my seat was and I turned to look at the teacher once more and he pointed to a desk in the last row next to the next beside the window. Since I didn't get the window seat, I pouted and I took my seat begrudgingly. I turned to the desk beside me and noticed that it was empty. So, the person who was assigned to sit next to me for the whole semester was absent on the second day. Wonderful.

During lunch, I made friends quite fast. "Chiharu-chan! Would you mind if I tried that squid?" I shook my head and offered her a bit of my lunch, and I wondered why we didn't eat in the terrace. I've always wanted to eat in the terrace of the school, it was something cool because in anime I would often see the popular ones or the main characters sit in the terrace or sit beside the window in class. But, since I didn't get the window seat, I wanted to eat in the terrace and I wondered why we weren't.

"Um, can we eat in the terrace?" I asked kindly and my friends looked at each other and then turned to me with a grim expression. I blinked, because I didn't understand what it was all about. "Right, you weren't here yesterday…" A girl began and I turned red again, because I figured I had missed something when I was absent. "Did something happen?" A girl who was sitting beside me sighed and shut her eyes and nodded, and I gulped. She looked sullen and judging by that, I supposed that the matter was glum.

"Uh, no. There's no way I'm going anywhere near that jerk." I blinked and gulped again, wondering who or what this 'jerk' was. "What?" I asked, my voice almost leaving me, and I brushed a strand of my hair off my face unconsciously. "Daiki Aomine! He might actually kill someone if you disturb him from his nap." I blinked. Well, sorry to say, but if they were talking about arrogant and scary boys, then Suwabe topped the list. There was no one scarier than Suwabe.

"Yesterday in class, the boy spoke back to the teacher in such a tone, that the teacher was startled! And after that, he just walked out! During homeroom, nonetheless!" I blinked. That _had_ to be a lie. Suwabe hadn't ever done that before, so I automatically believed that no other boy could since the most arrogant of all boys didn't walk out of class, especially homeroom.

"When the teacher asked him why he was late, all that boy did was click his tongue, roll his eyes and he said that it didn't matter! The teacher asked him to show some respect, and the boy just glared at him! I was so scared; I almost froze on my seat! And the glare wasn't even directed at me…" My friend said.

Okay. Lies. I knew that High School girls exaggerated stuff, but this had to be the limit. No kid can be this arrogant. I nodded and didn't say a word, though. I didn't want to lose my friends. "Okay…" I muttered and they got on to talk about something else, and I wondered about the mysterious boy they were talking about. "Poor Chi-chan…" They said and I blinked. "Huh?" The girl sitting to my left nodded and said, "He's assigned to sit beside you for the semester." I didn't know why, but my body froze and I turned red.

"Chi-chan, why are you blushing?" I think the question made me blush harder and I turned away and said, "I get cold easily." The girls around me giggled. It was when class started that I felt the heat leave my cheeks.

It was after lunch that I saw the 'jerk' that they were talking about. I was surprised, but not too surprised to see the very same boy whose eyes were so expressive. No wonder they thought he was scary, he was just too tall and he looked arrogant too. His eyes, mostly. He took his seat beside me, and ignored my existence, which was pretty easy considering the fact that I ignored him too. Or, at least I tried to. I turned red on that thought.

It was the last period of the day, and I was so boring that it had me almost dozing off. But, sleeping in class was wrong and I wouldn't ever be caught doing that. But, I always dreaded the last lesson on school day, because the time never passed. I was so bored, I turned the pages of the book on my desk and I let out a sigh once in a while to stop myself from yawning.

The teachers never noticed me. It isn't just because I was in the last row, it's because I was Chiharu. I wasn't a nerd, but considering how terribly I would fail if I didn't try hard, I desperately wanted to be one. I didn't know how, but my eyes darted to my neighbor, the 'jerk' that the girls were previously talking about, and I began observing him. He was obviously too tall for a Japanese boy, and I could see that his long legs reached the chair of the boy in front of him. Even if it irritated the boy, he wouldn't say, because, my neighbor looked scary.

He was the jerk that the others were talking about, and he was supposedly very arrogant. No one could match Suwabe however, and I had yet to see how arrogant this boy was. But, right now, in this very moment though, he didn't look too scary. He cradled his head in his arms, sleeping, and ignoring the teacher who looked bored himself. I knew what his name was thanks to my classmates and I scoffed.

"Aomine-san." I whispered, poking his cheek.

I turned back to my book since he didn't wake, and sighed once more. I had touched his cheek. My cheeks turned red. I'd never touched a guy's cheek before. I didn't know why I giggled when I thought about it.

I turned back to Aomine and grumbled. He was still asleep. I poked his cheek once again and I saw him grunt, I giggled once and poked him once again, his grunting was funny. I turned back to my book and closed it, thinking of how I had finally found my entertainment in class.

I turned to poke him once again but my eyes widened and my body froze. Aomine's dark eyes were staring right at me and my extended left hand, which was about to poke his cheek once again. He cocked his eyebrow as if to ask me what I was doing and I gulped. "Uh…" He grabbed my hand, which caused my ears to redden once again and I desperately wanted to squeal. "What the hell?" He grumbled.

He let me go a second after the teacher called out for someone and I quickly opened the book that was on my table and started to mock read. My heart was pounding against my chest and I didn't want Aomine to say a word.

"You wanted to wake me up that bad?" He said, yawning and I felt myself turn red.

I didn't know why but I was scared. I hid my face behind the book, my growing blush as well, and ignored him; his glare was directed at me and no one else. I was going to die. My friends had warned me. He was going to kill me for waking him up, and then he'll make it seem like an accident. Goodbye cruel world-

"Hey," I squeaked. I was done for. I felt a poke on my head, which was rather harsh and my eyes darted to the blue eyes that were fixed on me. "Next time, poke my shoulder or something, touch my face and…I won't like it." I blinked and I turned red. Aomine obviously noticed that, since he smirked. I turned away, the bell rang as soon as I did, and I rushed out of class before he could make any snide comments. Suwabe was nothing next to him.

His eyes though. I had to get the image out of my head. His eyes, and now his smirk. That boy was going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SERIOUSLY LATE UPDATE I TOTALLY FORGOT I HAD PUT THIS ON. I was focused more on my Kise story, that I didn't realise I had already published Aomine as well. Geez. Now I have ideas for a Murasakibara story too, and this isn't good because I keep jumping from one Generation of Miracles player to another. Anyways, who cried after Naruto ended? I know I did. The updates on this story will be slower than my Kise story, until I finish it. So, please bear with me people! :')_

_Read and review, dearies~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two -**

* * *

><p>"Oi,"<p>

I jumped as I sat down at my desk and I didn't dare look up. I knew who the voice belonged to, and it would be an understatement if I said that I wasn't scared. I quickly opened a book from my bag and held it close to my face, and pretended to read it. I felt my face heat up, because I knew that he was still angry from what happened yesterday.

I didn't notice the look of confidence and an arrogant smirk that was plastered on his face, but I glanced at it when he said the next sentence. "So, do you have a crush on me or something?" I turned redder, and I cleared my throat once before shaking my head. Obviously, I wasn't crushing on him, I was terrified that he might kill me. With his physique which was obviously over 6 feet, and with my five foot four inches, I was nothing.

But, that question caught my attention. I blinked out of question, and lowered the book from my face, contemplating about why he asked me _that_ of all things. I noticed him sit down at his desk, turning to me, but I didn't move. "You're as red as hell, pokey. Goes with your hair." He chuckled as he made that observation, as if he deserved some appraisal for saying that. I pressed my lips together and continued staring at the book, my thoughts focused entirely on him and nothing else.

There were three reasons I was red. One: It was a condition. I was prone to getting red to a lot of things, it was purely just medical. I'd blush even when a teacher calls out to me in class asking me to read. Two: I had a rather embarrassing encounter with a certain blue haired male who's quite obviously making fun of my predicament right now. And three, I am to a certain amount, shy.

So, gathering my courage at a time like this, I shoved my hand into my bag, and browsed for whatever was inside, pretending to be busy, hoping that my ignorance would give him the picture. And that he'd leave me alone after that. Aomine, obviously was not happy with what I was doing, and he said, "What's your name?" I didn't want to answer. If he didn't know my name, then that would mean he would have no way of actually contacting me.

But, I was a fool to have even thought that since I was surrounded by my classmates who were eagerly waiting for the teacher to come in. And as soon as our homeroom teacher did come in, he turned to me and said, "Ah, Saito-san, you're early this time. How nice to see that." I sunk lower on my chair and I could feel Aomine smirk. This day was turning out to be bad even before it began.

After that class, Aomine wasn't happy with what he had heard. He only knew my last name, and not my first, not like that mattered, but I had the feeling he wanted to dig deeper. Don't ask me why, but I just had the feeling and most of the time, a coward's inner voice is the best fortune teller. I am not ashamed to be called a coward, if you stood next to Aomine, chances are that you'd either think he's scary or someone worth avoiding. I thought both.

"Saito…if that's your name." He said, and I didn't move. I wanted him to get out of class first, and then I would walk out. He was _danger_. My lack of response made him angry I supposed, and I felt the chair that I was sitting on, yank to the left, facing Aomine. I let out a yelp, and my hands extended forward and my eyes were wide, and my face obviously, red. My hands were on his chest now, and Aomine noticed the blush on my face and said, "It's a crush."

I pulled myself away from him and glared at him, not even bothered to think of the consequences. Aomine let out a chuckle and my ears turned red now. He pointed his index finger to my face and chuckled once more, before saying, "Look at you, you're rivaling a tomato." I glared harder at him. This boy…wasn't scary. He wasn't a jerk either.

"Aomine-san. You're greatly annoying." Aomine blinked as I stood up, grabbing my bag and hording out of the classroom. I left him there, giving him a piece of my mind, ignoring my classmates who were shell-shocked. He was making fun of me! No one can expect me to just sit there and take it. So what if he was overly tall and extremely scary? I was not going to back down.

I thought.

"I wish I was never born…" I muttered when I saw Aomine walk out of the classroom following me. I prayed that he didn't share class with me. Oh please, whoever was up there in the clouds, please have mercy on me and spare my life! Aomine walked slowly, but the steps he took were long and the steps I took were baby steps compared to his. He caught up to me with ease. Why wasn't he leaving me alone?

"You're not red anymore." He said, and that brought back the hue on my cheeks. He chuckled at the sudden appearance and I let out, "I get cold easily!" Aomine sighed, or that was what he did, and then said, "Chiharu Saito." I froze. I turned to look at him; his deep blue eyes stuck to my face and my mouth agape a little. I blinked more than once at him and I wondered how he-

He held a book in front of my face and said, "You left your book behind." I blushed with embarrassment now, and I grabbed the book from him and stuffed it in my bag, ignoring him. Before I could thank him however, he was gone. I gasped lightly and looked around to my left and right, but I didn't find him. 'For the best…' I thought and walked straight to the next class.

During lunch, I sat at my desk, eating the sandwich alone, since a few of my friends had to go get their lunch from the canteen. Luckily, my dad had packed in lunch for me, and I had to eat it and it wasn't that bad either. I heard the chair in front of me creak and I looked up to meet blue eyes who belonged to a certain very tall individual. I gulped down the bits of sandwich which was in my mouth and almost choked. He grinned and laid his hand on his palm, his hand resting on the table.

I looked away from him, because I didn't want to blush, and I felt a very heavy weight on my head, and I was forced to look at him. My eyes were wide as I realized that the weight was of his hand, which was now firmly resting on top of my head. Compared to his hand though, my head felt like a small ball. "Uh…let go…" I said, and Aomine didn't. I knew he wouldn't. I shouldn't have even said that.

I didn't know where the sudden bravery came from, but I stood up, grabbing my lunch and walked out. But, I halted right away because there was someone in front of me.

My, she was pretty. I felt my face heat up again and I cursed myself. She had pink hair and beautiful maroon orbs, and she wore a green hoodie. "Uh…" I let out not knowing what to say, and I felt Aomine walk up behind me. I was stuck to the ground. "What are you doing here, Aomine-kun?" The pinky asked him, and I walked aside for a bit. Aomine, however, didn't let me leave. His hand grabbed my head. "Talking to Saito, here." Aomine said.

I turned red and I wanted to shake my head, but his hand which was resting on top of it, prevented it from moving even an inch. I wanted to frown but the facial muscles on my face were dead. "You're just bothering her," the pink haired girl said and I wanted to agree, but his hand…damn. "Nope. We always talk during lunch. _Right_?" He was threatening me. Even a five year old would understand that.

The pink haired girl blinked and smiled at me, and I smiled back, I think. "Sorry if he's a bother! He tends to be one!" Aomine shot her a glare and I ignored them both, since I was scared. "But, Aomine-kun, we need to discuss about practice today so-"She tugged onto his hand with a force uncommon for a human and pulled him out of the class. I was thankful. But Aomine managed to snatch my last sandwich away with him. I pouted. "I need to live a better life than this."

After class, I walked into the library and smiled so widely because Aomine wasn't around. But, as I moved past the chemistry section, I swore that I was being watched. When I turned around to see if my feeling was right, and it was. I walked behind the shelf of books and quickly ran behind him before he could follow. When I caught him, he didn't say a word. He looked scared. It was a boy, brown hair, not too tall, but not too short, and he looked scared. I was almost offended, was he scared of me? I didn't know.

"Uh…can I help you?" I asked, and the boy jumped slightly and said, "I'm sorry for bothering you! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been looking to talk to you without asking permission I'm really sorry!" He stared and I blinked rapidly and my hands begged for him to stop. "Uh, could you tell me your name-""It's Ryo Sakurai, I'm sorry for not saying it earlier!" I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

For what was this boy apologizing for? "Is there something I can help you with? You've been following me…" I asked kindly, hoping he wouldn't start apologizing again. "I'm sorry for following you, I'm sorry for troubling you too! But…Aomine-san can be so scary! I'm sorry! I couldn't say no, I'm really sorry!" I held out my hands and grabbed his and looked him straight in the eye and said, "What? Tell me without apologizing." Sakurai-san nodded and muttered another apology and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying." I sighed. I waited for him to continue though. Because I knew the apologies wouldn't end. "Aomine-san came to practice…and we were all really shocked because he…never shows up…I told them I was sorry for that." I didn't think he needed to apologize there. "And he was all about the girl that poked him and giggled a lot…blushes all the time…I…I'm sorry but I was the one who pointed out that you left your book behind! If I hadn't done it then he wouldn't have known your name! I'm really sorry!" Sakurai-san bowed to me and began to cry and I begged for him to stop.

"I'm sorry for crying…" he said lastly and I sighed. "Practice?" I asked next, now remembering that Sakurai-san mentioned something about practice. He nodded and said, "Basketball practice. Aomine-kun and I are in the team…" My eyes widened. I've always wanted to play basketball! But I didn't know how and because of my breathing problem I couldn't. "Cool!" I said, and I was certain now that I was red faced but I didn't care. Sakurai-san smiled slightly at me and said, "You do blush…a lot…" I frowned immediately.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said that-""You apologize a lot." I said, giggling and Sakurai-san apologized once again. I think I had to get used to that.

After school, I walked home as fast as I could since I had to draw something. I always loved painting, but I only did it if I had a clear image in my head. The last time I drew was when I first met Aomine, his blue eyes were neatly sketched in my scrapbook. This time, I wanted to draw a picture of him smirking. That smirk…I was not going to get that image off my head unless I draw it. I knew I had to.

Three and a half hours later, I stared at the gray picture of Aomine smirking and I turned red and closed the book. I didn't know why I had to draw him, but if there was something I needed to get off my mind, then I had to sketch it away. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many Aomine pictures in my book, since that would be considered stalking. Damn me and my photographic memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Before any of you can react, I know this story is a little similar to another story on this site. But, let me assure you, IT IS NOT. GIVE IT TIME. I've already written the entire story, and I can tell you that nothing is similar. Not the story, not the method of writing, NOTHING. So, please don't jump into conclusions, and give this story a chance. I'm sure you might think differently with the progress. Read and review~!_


End file.
